Pistol magazines are normally made up of a magazine tube or magazine housing, a follower which supports the ammunition in the magazine housing and lines it up, a magazine spring that gradually raises the follower and the ammunition for feeding the gun when it is operating, a floorplate and a floorplate holder.
In conventional magazines, the presence of the follower and the spring of the known shape and design, requiring space to be fully compressed when the magazine is fully loaded, normally reduces the actual capacity of the magazine. Such conventional magazines, with the same dimensions and under the same conditions, cannot contain more than a set amount of ammunition.
On the other hand, there is the need for automatic and semi-automatic pistols and other handguns to be provided with increased firing power with respect to the firing power of the conventional magazines.